Hangar 21
Hangar 21 '(Russian: Ангар 21) is one of the four new maps included in ''Battlefield 4: Final Stand. It is set in and around a secret military-hangar dug into a mountainside in Siberia, where a prototype Titan is being built. There are several military installations around the hangar. Overview The setting for this map is a snow-covered mountain in Siberia that slopes downhill from north to south. Mist-covered pine forests at the bottom of the mountain soon give way a to rocky, sparsely vegetated hillside that makes up the majority of the map. At the foot of the mountain summit is a large concrete hangar, the namesake of the map, which features tight interior corridors and multistory vertical walkways. Although set at night, the map is quite well lit due to an unnaturally large full moon hanging over the map. Conquest Although a few air vehicles are present, Conquest on Hangar 21 is a mostly infantry-focused affair. Only light ground vehicles are available for transport across the open ground between each flag, as well as the Launch Pod catapults found at various points across the hillside. In Conquest, which has a total of three flags, only one objective is found outside the hangar. Conquest Large has six flags. Flag Layouts Equipment Deployments Each team starts on opposite ends of the map, either across from one another (Conquest), or at opposite end of the mountain hillside (Conquest Large). US Deployment In Conquest, the USMC's base is located up the snow-covered mountain in the north-east corner of the map, with roads leading westwards towards the map center. In Conquest Large, the American spawn is changed to the pine forest at the southern base of the mountain. They have access to a pair of FAVs that the Russians do not have, which can be used to traverse the dirt road leading directly north to the closest flag, F. RU Deployment The RGF team's starting position is identical in both conquest game types; near a heliport in the north-west edge of the map. Similarly to the US team, a road winds through a valley to the east, ending at a vehicle depot in the middle of the map. In Conquest Large, the Russians start a considerable distance from any flag, the closest being either C or D in the western section of the play area. Flags A: Titan '''Commander Resource: Infantry Scan Flag A is found in the far north of the map, inside the hangar at the top of the mountain - as a result of this, the objective can only be accessed through one of several entrances closer to flag B. The surrounding area takes the form of a large construction hangar, which houses an incomplete prototype of the Titan airborne carrier. The flag itself is located on the bow flight deck of the carrier. The hangar interior can be split up into two main areas - the central chamber, which is a long room with a tall ceiling that holds the Titan skeleton, and a vehicle tunnel running parallel on the east side, which can be reached through one of several gates on the ground floor of the main area. To reach the flag, players must ascend vertically from the shadow-cast ground floor, and can do so in several ways. The Titan is supported by several interconnecting yellow scaffolds, the staircases and ladders of which can be used to reach the top floor. Several elevators, located at intervals along the sides of the hangar, can take multiple players at a time to the level 4 gantries. Finally, on the northern wall, a series of white staircases lead up from the lower deck through three successive levels of workshops to the top floor. The area surrounding the capture zone, as well as the Titan deck, is littered with construction equipment, piles of raw materials, and portacabins. Although the many tunnels and corridors of the base often yields close quarters combat, the width and height of the main room means longer range gunfights are equally common, with height advantage remaining a strong consideration even when indoors. Thanks to the abundance of cover, and relative darkness of the lower levels, few areas around the flag are devoid of protection. A trigger for a levolution event is also found here, in a metal cabin on the ground level of the northern end of the hangar - a button allows the engines on the Titan to be flared, burning to death anyone in the exhaust tunnels under the hangar. An XD-1 Accipiter battle pickup is located on near the southern end of the flight deck of the Titan, close to flag B. A Growler ITV is located at the northern end of the vehicle tunnel east of the main chamber, but cannot be directly spawned into from this flag. B: Hangar Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan (Conquest) Flag B is on the ground level of the south end of the Hangar, near the entrance. The flag itself is underneath the aft section of the Titan carrier, near an illuminated bank of computers sitting on a raised platform. Being the closest flag to the Hangar entrance, teams will often take this flag before A. There are three main entrances into the hangar. The most obvious is through the retractable hangar doors - even when closed, ladders lead to two small access hatches at opposite ends of the archway that allow infantry access. Another route into the base is through the exhaust blast tunnels, found underneath the main entrance. Lacking operable doors and with little cover to speak of, the blast tunnel route is a legitimate, if perilous, way inside. A pair of metal scaffolding at the back of the tunnel offer the only area safe from flames, as well as ladder entry to the hangar's ground floor. The third option is a vehicle tunnel, connected to a roadway on the eastern side of the base. With entrances to the main hangar's ground level spread out along the length of the tunnel, this route can bypass most defenses and provide quick access to both A and B. Cover is plentiful around the capture zone, but once again, players on the Titan deck or the catwalks high above have a good sight-lines to the ground floor. As with A, a number of ladders and staircases at the sides of the chamber can be used to gain access to higher ground. By the main entrance on either side of the top level are the controls for opening or shutting the hangar doors. Two snowmobiles are located at the south entrance to the vehicle tunnel, but, as with the FAV on flag A, they cannot be spawned into once the objective is captured. C: Depot Commander Resource: Cruise Missile Flag C is located in the center of the map, with a series of roads connecting the flag to the Russian spawn, as well as flags D and E. The flag is found in the interior of a tunnel-like concrete structure with military vehicles stopped inside, and a wire fence running along the perimeter. Metal stairwells on the east and west entrances allow access to the roof, although the objective capture zone does not extend to the outside. While the roof provides an elevated firing position against the immediate area, sight-lines to objectives further downhill are obscured by hills and outcrops. Likewise, the interior of the tunnel bunker is mostly shielded from long-range fire, with the invulnerable lorries and boxes in the area adding to the protection. On the bunker roof, a steep footpath leads up the mountain towards the Hangar. A single Snowmobile spawns at this flag. Two SC-42 stationary weapons can be found at opposite ends of the tunnel bunker. D: Radio Tower (Conquest Large) Flag D is on the western side of the map's south section, and, as the name suggests, features a tower with a spinning radar dish in a clearing to the south of the flag itself. The top of the tower, which can be reached using a staircase at the base, provides good lines of sight to the flags further down the hill, and the open ground between them. A smaller square building with an interior full of computer consoles and desks is also located here, with windows east and south. Although the walls here are destructible, this building can be useful cover during capture, as the inclined clearing of the capture zone is otherwise devoid of serviceable concealment. Atop a cliff face directly west of the flag is a smaller, fenced in radio mast which players may be transported to when spawning on the flag. This position, being at a higher elevation than the radio tower, can also be used to gain overwatch over the flag and the nearby area. An Attack Helicopter spawns on a to the north-west of the flag upon capture, as well as a snowmobile. An SC-42 stationary weapon faces towards the bottom of the mountain, underneath the radio tower, while a Rorsch Mk-1 battle pickup can be found on the top of the tower. E: Ruins (Conquest Large) Flag E is on the eastern side of the south section of the map, lying parallel to flag D. The only notable feature of this flag is the remains of two stone buildings - only the foundations and the shoulder-high remnants of the walls is still standing. As the capture radius is quite small, these ruins are a player's best bet for cover, although the many boulders and rocky outcrops in the immediate area can provide decent obstacles to fire. However, the relatively low elevation of the flag exposes infantry here to long-range fire from higher ground. A snowmobile spawns adjacent to the road near the southern-most structure. About 60 meters north of the flag, a Rorsch Mk-1 battle pickup is found on the crest of a hill. In addition, an Assault Pod catapult is downhill to the west of the flag, on the opposite side of a dirt road. F: Checkpoint (Conquest Large) Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan Flag F is located directly north of the USMC spawn, on the edge of the woods, and is the furthest south point of the map that has snow. The flag sits in the middle of a vehicle service station - walled in by a wire fence, the open roadway compound of the west of the flag is offset by a large concrete structure on the east side. This bunker, similar to one found at flag C, and sitting slightly uphill from the flag itself, can allow for excellent overwatch positions against all approaches except those on the east side, in addition to providing overhead cover. Below in the compound, a number of metal crates, watchtowers, and a single small shed furnishes most of the west side of the flag with passable cover. A single snowmobile spawns on this flag. On the roof of the bunker is two Launcher Pods and an XD-1 Accipiter battle pickup (which only appears in Conquest Large), while on the ground an SC-42 Schipunov covers the northern gate. Rush Rush sees the Russian Ground Forces defending their top-secret hangar against a USMC assault starting from the base of the mountain. The layout of the map means the Americans will spend most of the map advancing uphill over open ground. The Russians do not get any vehicles on this map. Stage 1 The initial engagement takes place on the southern edge of the map, with the USMC advancing uphill from the pine forest to the vehicle checkpoint (flag E in Conquest Large). One M-COM is a supply shed in the north-west corner of the compound, while the other is at the far end of the driveway below the bunker on the east side. The US initially have three Quad Bikes and a single Growler ITV to help with their assault. Stage 2 The second stage takes place further up the mountain, around the radar tower to the north-west. M-COM A spawns in the small control building directly north of the tower. M-COM B spawns further away, down a snow-covered road leading north-east, and next to a small metal structure with a lone fluorescent light outside. For this stage, the US team has three Quad Bikes waiting downhill from the checkpoint. Stage 3 The third stage moves the objectives even higher uphill, along a road running through a supply depot filled with parked cargo trucks (flag C in Conquest Large), and winding further up the mountain. One M-COM is found within the depot itself, while the second M-COM can be found by following the road west to another metal structure. The US are supplied with four snowmobiles at this stage. Stage 4 The final stage takes place at the top of the hill, within the hangar. Objective A is located below the Titan a short distance into the hangar, and objective B is located in a side room on the east side. For the final assault, the USMC gain access to one UH-1Y Venom, in addition to a Pod Launcher being activated at the Checkpoint. Obliteration Obliteration's map boundaries extend across the full length of the map, minus the Titan hangar. The team's spawn locations are identical to those in Conquest Large, with the US defending objectives spread across the southern section of the map, and the Russians holding the north. In addition to a handful of light vehicles scattered across the map, each team receives four snowmobiles and an FAV from their deployments. Battle pickups are present, and are identical to those found in Conquest Large. Capture the Flag Capture the flag is confined to the Titan hangar, with the US team's flag pedestal located on the ground floor of the south end of the hangar, near the entrance, and the Russian team's flag being underneath the Titan's bow section at the north end. Due to the map taking place solely indoors, there are no vehicles on this map. No Battle pickups are available either. Domination Domination on Hangar 21 takes place mostly inside the Titan hangar, with a small portion of the exterior accessible. There are no battle pickups in this mode. A: Bow Flag A is under the forward section of the Titan, on the ground floor north end of the hangar. The capture radius here is very small and devoid of cover, with immediate protection being the portacabin with the engine controls inside. The white crossed gantries on the northern wall of the hangar are high enough to give good overwatch positions, but low enough for sightlines to the flag to not be obscured by darkness or hanging obstacles. B: Top Deck Flag B is located in the middle of the Titan's flight deck, accessible by climbing ladders or stairs lining the hangar. A number of shipping crates and piles of construction materials form the base of cover in this area. Climbing higher onto the bridge of the Titan grants excellent sightlines to the approaches of this flag. C: Stern Flag C is located on the ground floor level of the southern end of the hangar, in the same position as flag B from Conquest. Construction equipment, scaffolding and support beams offer decent cover, which is amplified by the darkness around this objective. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatches takes place in the same area as Domination, inside Hangar 21. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Defuse Defuse takes place around the Titan hangar at the top of the mountain. The US team spawns with the bomb outside the vehicle tunnel in the south-east corner of the map boundaries, while the defending Russian team spawns on the third-floor catwalk at the very back of the hangar, along the north wall of the main chamber. Objective A is on the ground floor of the Titan bay, in front of a metal wall sectioning off the rest of the hangar. Objective B is in a service corridor to the east of the bay, connected to the vehicle tunnel by a stairwell and to the ground floor of the main hangar by a large door. Levolution *Control panels on the top level near the hangar entrance allow players to open or shut the main hangar doors, creating a chokepoint. *A button inside a portacabin on the north side of the ground floor of the hangar's main chamber can be used to test fire the Titan's engines. After a verbal warning the activation of a flashing siren, the engines will begin to operate, and after a few seconds, a burst of flame will travel down the length of the exhaust tunnel and incinerate anyone in the blast zone. Phantom Room A hidden room located on Hangar 21, dubbed the "Phantom Room", is the final destination of the Phantom Program Alternate Reality Game, and is where the final prize, the Phantom Compound Bow and the final Phantom Assignment, Phantom Operative, can be unlocked. To access the room, the player must be a Premium member and have completed all previous Phantom assignments. Once these are fulfilled, the player and three other players must then equip the Phantom camouflage on their soldiers and weapons, along with the Phantom dog tag and one of the secret four Final Stand dog tags from each map (each participating player must be wearing a different Final Stand dogtag). Equipping the dog tags allow the players to activate a deactivated lift at the back of the map above the access tunnel where the jeep spawns. Players must enter the elevator to power it up, activating the elevator, and it slowly descend towards the Phantom Room. Along the way, any players not meeting the equipment requirements will be instantly killed in action after the elevator light goes off. If the players are successful, it will then transport the group to the entrance of the "Phantom room." Here, a forcefield is in-place that restricts access to the bow, which is floating in the middle of the room. To disable it, the players must enter the following code into the keypad to right of the forcefield: 1290 429 397648 970. This will disable it, and the players will be able to enter the room and take the Phantom, which will unlock the bow for each player that picks it up. To unlock the Phantom Operative assignment, the player will have to find a tall computer unit within the Phantom room with a stack of papers on top of the unit, which is along the right-hand wall. Climbing onto the file cabinet next to it will allow the player to get on top of the unit and interact with the papers, which then unlocks the assignment. An audible sound, identical to the one heard when obtaining one of the Final Stand Premium dog tag can be heard when the Phantom Operative assignment is unlocked. Achievement/Trophy Trivia *The map is referred to as Titan in the game files, referencing the vessel being built in the hangar. *The hangar bunker protecting the Titan is similar to the Swedish standard M90 splinter-camouflage pattern. * On the top of the Titan inside the command center, there is located a handmade print which says in Russian "tako-вечеринка будет во вторник" which translates to "Taco party on Tuesday". *Upon reaching the Phantom Room, a blueprint for a Titan can be found. *One of DICE's unused ideas for Levolution had the Titan fly over the valley instead of the Hangar. The idea for the event was to be able to shoot down the Titan and have it take out a large chunk of the valley in the process.Can we actually bring back the china rising levolution? - CTE Subreddit References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Final Stand Category:Night combat